EddyIr
EddyIr, is Malaysian Youtuber,DYOM Designer and Music Producer. He is also the founder of The Unit 127 Wiki. Background EddyIr was semi-reformed name of its former name (Eddy4312) as it's include two letters from his full name. He had been involved in designing missions by using DYOM in GTA San Andreas since 2014 and keep low profile with a release of San Fierro Auto in March 2015. In February 2016, he started his DYOM Let's Play on his YT channel along with other games as well. As of 1st of January 2019,he currently has 100 subscribers on his channel. He also have his Wattpad account for his fan fiction and his Audiomack account for music production under different name but retained the use of same (Ir) format. The only success on his DYOM career is San Fierro Auto series. History Formerly as Eddy4312 (2013 - 2015) EddyIr who is back then formerly known as Eddy4312 found a DYOM mod via a video by Aznkei in 2013,and he then proceed to download the mod and begin to design missions with it. His first mission pack that he ever uploaded to DYOM Website is Fighting To The End in 11th of November 2013 which consists of first 2 chapter of his bigger MP which later on gave up and abandon the project. After 2 years of lack of progress in DYOM, he have to make a move. Later in March 2015, San Fierro Auto mission pack was his first attempt which turned itself into a series later on. The Passage to Youtube (Jan 2016 - Oct 2017) In 16th of January 2016,he opened a Youtube channel under the name of "Eddy 4312" (before changed to Eddy4312 and later,the current one, EddyIr) and begin his own DYOM Let's Play despite the lack of courage by that time,he keep continue producing videos until 2017 where he had stopped for his exams in October 2017. While his contents consists of DYOM Let's Play videos however he did planned to expand into other games (NFS Most Wanted Challenge Series and GTA III Walkthough) and he start his first FPS-genre gameplay video which is Counter Strike Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and later in late 2018, he starts to upload his first walkthough on Japanese visual novel RPG, Conception II: Children of Seven Stars. Journey to The Worst (Oct 2017 to Nov 2018) In late 2017,EddyIr enters MrTongWah's server by invite link in his comment on YT (it shut down later on) and meet with his new allies; Martin_Strada,Lauris and MartZ2 (M.B. Kovas) Later on,he joins the Z2 Community as a regular member without knowing about they having a war with cringedeviants. In beginning of 2018,he begin to lose focus on DYOM and later on,proceed to commit one of his worst journey after exile/stray away from Z2 Community,hence he will dealing with his own personal conflict.. After he 'surrendered' to them and let it be what it meant to be before. He begin stray away from it and return to Z2 Community which by time is defunct and got replaced with Kovas and Co. server by M.B. Kovas himself. Intercept in Crossroad (Jan 2019 - Now) EddyIr currently enjoy his last year of secondary school while begin to slowly inactive for exam finale in October and November. He did make a short comeback in his YT channel in May 2019 before once again returning to hiatus. In early December, he returned active in his Youtube channel but is expected to upload lesser DYOM-related contents as he planned for other recordings of different games. DYOM Mission Packs EddyIr (or back then, Eddy4312) used to designing a number of mission pack and even collaborating with other designer on certain projects, The list of all his mission packs that made from 2015 till now. # San Fierro Auto series #* San Fierro Auto #* San Fierro Auto: The Opposite Side Line (DLC of the first SFA) #* San Fierro Auto 2 #* San Fierro Auto III: The Past of Years #* San Fierro Auto 4: Downfall # Country of Wild # Los Santos Auto # Episode From Los Santos: Gangster's Life # School Stories 2: Opposite Threat (expansion pack of comedy themed "School Stories 2" MP) The list of all his single-made missions: # Man Hunting # The Prison Break # San Fierro to Los Santos Inlet Checkpoint Race Music Production EddyIr begin venturing into music production in March 2018,he went through 3 trial and error phase (with different name as it depicted as EP) which are: # H and T (one of them still can found in InRage's Audiomack profile) # -2 #* Up and Down as mini-EP # From June to August (made into a playlist in InRage's Audiomack profile) In September 2018,he begins his first actual EP under the name of Sub To Dive which is decent at first but cause him to produce a new EP which is later released as VanGuard in 22nd November 2018. In December 2018 and early January 2019,he begin to produce new materials despite that he only managed to produce 3 new original mix while the other two was either a remix or VIP mix,later on,it's released as Urban Life as the first EP in 2019. Despite planning to halt the production,he managed to make 2 more original mix and released both of them as EP under the name of 2.4% A to F. Later on,he went produce an debut studio album called Re-Enter in March 2019 as in conjunction of his first year of music production. Later in May 2019,he released 3rd EP this year named Flau Blau 41 before the 4th one called Alternate View which released in late May. As from now,he released a new sixth EP named Saturated Element in 11th July prior to Knife Party's 5th EP Lost Souls. In his 3rd blog post, he mentions the new EP named "The Lost Tracks" is coming soon in this Winter, 4 original tracks with each different genre. In December 2019, he released the recent EP which called "The Memories of Moonlight" which focused on progressive house-infused big room house. Games That Recorded In His Youtube Channel Throughout 3 years since it founded, EddyIr's Youtube Channel had gone a lot of changes in term of contents but it remained as one of DYOM Let's Play channel. The list of games that recorded and uploaded in his channel from 2016 until now along with amount of parts that had made. The Unity Blogpost In February 2019, EddyIr starts a blog posts under the name of The Unity which contain Eddy's progress on his Youtube channel, music production and fan fiction. As of 10th October 2019, he only post his blogs three times. * 1.1 - The First Post * 1.2 - The Second Post * 1.3 - The Third Post * 1.4 - The Forth Post Trivia * He is an anime fan even though he is not too often watching it or reading manga. * The "Ir" in his name is referring to Iridium chemical symbol. * His current Discord avatar is a picture of Maurice West, an EDM producer. ** The previous one is a picture of Rob Swire,member of Knife Party and Pendulum, usable in certain places. ** The old one being a picture of Suga/Agust D,member of a popular K-Pop boy band,BTS. ** His older one is a picture of Junpei Tenmyouji,from visual novel game,Zero Escape and Jake from Advance Wars: Dual Strike. * His favorite drink is Iced Tea which is common drink in Malaysia. * The following list are EddyIr's favorite music tracks; ** EDM : Knife Party - LRAD and Parliament Funk. * He preferred to play single-player game rather multiplayer due to low internet connection (high ping),but he did play multiplayer game for example, World of Tanks Blitz in his smartphone with his mobile data. * People often get the different picture of EddyIr's behaviors,actually he is anti-social and short mild temper. * EddyIr is mostly neutral about the occurring drama or argument,because he will gain nothing if he join either side. * He is a history buff,mostly in topic of WW2. * The first game he ever played is Need for Speed Most Wanted 5-1-0 which is PSP port of NFS Most Wanted. ** He claims that racing games such as NFS Most Wanted and Mario Kart DS contribute the factors on his liking towards racing games. * His first game that played on PC will be Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas or Counter Strike Condition Zero. * He later on becomes to produce stuff with satire purpose,as a mockery to certain groups and thus,made him no stranger to satire on certain topic except religious topic. ** One of examples,in his 2nd 2019 EP,2.4% A to F,a track called EDM Panzer Machine which is satire towards GuP Subreddit Community for lack of EDM track within its AMV. *** Furthermore,his slogan is "Satire but better",meaning that his satire material is not always about being too hatred,but it's being a sign of him on hating anything that everyone likes. * As he is a member of Kovas & Co., he had already make a page of himself here. ** The another version of his profile is also available in Dario102 Wikia run by his friend, Toguro45 (much outdated). Category:Characters